Corruption
Corruption is a form of Dark Magic that twists sentient beings, animals and inanimate objects into wicked creatures. Specifics Corruption is a dark and evil power that darkens a person's soul and changes them into evil shadows of their former selves. A creature can be corrupted by an outside force, like Mab's dark sand or the trees of the Forbidden Grove. A person who has suffered a traumatic event, has a desire for revenge or will do anything, even hurt others, to achieve their goals, can also be corrupted, much like Amelia and Mab. In the former case, an object of good magic like the magic glass wand and the golden sand can restore them to their better selves. In the latter case, it usually takes a moment of realization or some form of positive magic to make them see the pain they are causing to set them on the path of redemption, but it doesn't always work. A person's body and soul can be corrupted by the cursery items crafted by Mother Goose. These items grant a person's wish but twist the mind, making them care only about their wish, such as finding their lost love or filling a never-ending hunger. A cursery object twists its users' bodies, giving them a malevolent, and even monstrous, appearance. Effects * Power-granting: 'Things like the dark sand can grant abilities to nightmares like life, intelligence to the twisted tree, enhanced strength to Shadow, immunity to man-made weapons and elemental powers. * '''Dark Magic: '''Those who possess a heart with both magic and darkness can wield dark magic, a form of magic designed to hurt and harm others. Their dark hearts twist their magic, making it wicked and dangerous. Notable Bearers * 'The False Mirror: 'The False Mirror uses a person's darkest emotion to control and corrupt them. When fully intact, it can reflect this emotion tenfold upon the earth as a terrible fire or deadly blizzard. * 'Mab: 'Her dark sand twists all it touches into a living nightmare. * 'Wolf Talisman: 'It amplifies a person's darkest emotion and changes them into the master of the mist wolves. * 'Rumpelstiltskin: 'Even if someone is released from the imp's spells, the imp's magic leaves a stain on their soul that corrupts them. * 'Forbidden Grove: 'The trees were corrupted by the souls of thieves. Anyone who spent too much time among these trees would become evil. * 'Mother Goose: 'As the creator of the cursery objects, Mother Goose holds the power to twist wishes and corrupt those who ask for her help. * 'Cursery Objects: 'These objects can grant your desire but cause you to become so focused on your desire that you don't care who gets hurt in the process. Notable Victims * 'Snow White: 'A shard of glass from the False Mirror manifested Snow White's sorrow as a freezing cold that turned her eyes to ice blue and changed her hair to pure white. Her heart also froze, turning her into the Snow Queen. * 'King Edric: 'A shard from the False Mirror transformed him into a hulking beast, reflecting his anger. * 'Eldra: 'The wolf talisman amplified her darkest emotion and poisoned her mind, changing her into a half-wolf, half-woman creature. * 'Amelia: 'Amelia's broken heart was darkened by the loss of Geppetto. Her magic was corrupted by her cruel acts and her only goal in life was to resurrect her husband. * 'Geppetto: 'The time he spent in the Forbidden Grove corrupted his soul and he became the Puppet Master. * 'King Eurig: 'Rumplestiltskin's magic cursed the King with terrible greed that drove his wife away. * 'Blaise Morellus: 'A victim of Mother Goose. His only goal was finding Cheryl. * 'Parn: 'A victim of Mother Goose. His only goal was to revive Cheryl. * 'Gregoire Borde: 'A victim of Mother Goose. His only desire was to eat and eat. * 'Mab: 'Her imprisonment corrupted Mab, making her forget who she truly was. * 'Shadow: 'A victim of Mab. * '''The People of Montafleur: '''Victims of Mab. * 'Elise: After becoming the new goddess, Elise got corrupted and slowly transformed into a plant monster. * [[Shadow God|'Shadow God']]: His evil side was winning over his good side, making him have a darker look. * Giselle: Heartbroken over the disappearance of her grandmother caused her to change. Although she doesn't seem to be corrupted, her actions are based on misguided attempts to make the world happy to bring back her grandmother, even at the cost of people losing their souls to the Garden. Gallery Snow appears 2.jpg Wolfqueen 3.jpg Beast children.jpg Amelia red glow.jpg Geppetto attacks.jpg Eurig4.PNG Mab-evil-grin.jpg Blaise in chapel.jpg Parn in temple.jpg Humptyibox.PNG Nightmare-wolf-attacks.jpg Nightmare03.jpg Tsp-elise-begins-to-change.jpg Dp13-candle-maker-went-saiyan.png Forbidden with puppets.jpg Category:Powers Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Queen of Sands Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise